Moving Forward, Looking Back
by ShadowGUN101
Summary: Summary is a work in progress at this point.


_The flames of Ra surrounded him, the scorching heat devoured with a loud roar. He could hear as each splinter crackled and every house collapse. His people screamed with terror as the armed men invaded their town. Wielding swords of iron and steel, Egypt's army had descended upon them. The galloping of hooves resounded in his head as did the thundering of his heart. He froze at the sight of the tall beasts, of the angry men whose swords were covered with the blood of his people. His mother had grabbed him, shaking him….calling out his name. He could not move._

 _He could hear their laughter as they drew near, he could feel the heat of the flames as they consumed his home. It was when his mother tugged on his clothes that he felt movement, she had lifted him into her arms, cradling him against her side. Shocked out of his frozen state, he glanced up at her tear-stained face._

 _"_ _I want you to live." She whispered into his ear as she made way towards a home untouched by flames. She carefully set him down, making him sit in an indentation in the wall, hidden behind the outer wall. Making sure he was well hidden, she moved aside as she kissed him upon his cheek. "I Love you my son. Stay here and do not venture out until I return."_

 _He shook his head. "No Mama…don't go." He grabbed onto her robes. He trembled as he looked towards the doorway as the massacre continued._

 _She shook her head and she smiled solemnly pulling his chin upward to make his gaze meet hers. "Stay here." She repeated, tearing his hands away as she stood and ran out into the screaming, roaring flames._

"No, Don't…" Ryou gasped, his body trembling as sweat poured down his brow. It was with a slight jolt that he finally awoke from his tormented dream. Releasing a shuddering breath, he finally felt as if he could breathe again. It was always like this when he dreamt of the past.

It had been only a few months since the final ceremonial duel. Evil had been locked away and had been sealed tightly. He was finally free from the evil spirit of the ring. He could lead a normal life…..But then why did he continue to have such vivid dreams of the same haunting night over and over?

Shaking his head, he got up. He felt terribly tired, yawning deeply as he began his morning routine readying himself for the day ahead. He had thought that once the ring was buried under the sands of Egypt along with the other items that he would finally get some rest. Unfortunately it would appear that he was foolishly wrong.

Slowly he finished dressing, popping the final button to his uniform before grabbing his schoolbag. The door made a soft click, locking it behind him before going on his way.

School.

School was almost a completely foreign concept by this point. Seeing as he had only attended a few classes since the beginning of his Domino high school career, going back almost seemed like a lost cause. It wasn't so much about the grades or attendance as it was about regaining some sense of normalcy, of some control.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had never been a believer. He had never had faith in anyone or anything that he couldn't see with his own eyes. Unfortunately he had _seen_ things. He had _seen_ ancient Egypt. He had _seen_ Yugi, the Pharaoh rather, duel with darkness. And win. He had even played his hand in defeating the giant beast.

If that happened, then had his soul really been sealed away? Was he nearly sent to the Shadow Realm all those times he dueled without a second thought?

Perhaps…

He shrugged, not that any of that mattered now. He was back in school now, Yugi and the geek squad were sitting just a few rows away. They were laughing and talking about trivial things, not a one had mentioned their excursion to Egypt and he supposed it was for the best. Better to keep focused on the future at hand and not so much about the not so distant past. It was for the best. He agreed. Not to mention it was easier to deny such events if no one acknowledged it.

But Seto couldn't help but feel as if something was off, as if he had forgotten something.

Something was missing here.

He glanced up from his book as the bell sounded, shuffling the item away into his pack before flipping to the day's lesson. His blue eyes scanned over the board, sighing deeply when he realized it was just a repeat of the previous day's work. How tedious.

* * *

Ryou could hardly keep his eyes open, exhausted from the sleepless nights made him a walking zombie at best. The professor didn't make matters any better, droning on and on about some nonsensical math formula. The soft spoken words dulled out against the brick walls that surrounded him, even the light chatter amongst his classmates wasn't enough to keep him from the lulling pulls of sleep.

 _Fire rampaged the earth, his mother had left him…alone in this dark place. She had told him to stay…begged him to stay and yet he couldn't help but move. He crawled across the floor towards the doorway before grabbing hold of the wall and pulling himself up. He braced his torso to the wall, inching his face before the doorway…his fingers clutching onto the stone._

 _He could see them. His people…screaming, bleeding, begging for their lives. Men, Women, and Children were herded like cattle towards a large boiling, frothing cauldron. One by one soldiers pushed those who tarried, spear bound they were as they were torched in the flaming liquid. Screams that pierced his ears sang and rang throughout the entire village._

 _He covered his ears to blot the awful sound out but to no avail, his eyes were unmoving as he watched each and every one of them burn. Their bodies melted, their bones removed from the frothing mass before the slaughterous men poured the golden ooze into a template. The shapes slowly took form as the man chanted in scripture-like words. Words of darkness, words of gods and demons alike. He spoke and spoke until the shapes held form, glittering and shining with a light. A golden aura flowed from the newly made items. A sign of powerful Magic…._

 _It was enough to make him wretch, swaying away from the doorframe, the boy managed to hide himself from the atrocity he had just witnessed. The smell of decay wreaked havoc on his already turned stomach until he could contain the urge no longer. It was there that he fell to his hands and knees and emptied his stomach before himself. Tears fell down his cheeks as he heaved, his fingers grasping hold of the dusty sand._

 _It was when the men had finally left that he finally let out a bloodcurdling scream._

He awoke to the sound of his own screaming, tears flooded down his cheeks, staining the paper underneath him. It was when he shot up to look at his surroundings that he noticed that he was alone. The walls were no longer made of stone but of brick and he was several rows away from the door. He let out a calming sigh at the sight of chalkboards and desks. He was alone but he was at school.

"Everyone must've left." He mumbled blearily as he gathered his things, and with his eyes half closed he shuffled out the door.

* * *

It had only taken Seto a few days to realize just what it was that was missing from his usual observation of the friendship taskforce. A particular individual to be exact. The white-haired male was so on and off the team that he almost forgot about him completely.

His classmate still owed him...he had a score to settle with that punk. He had been so preoccupied with work and his own inner thoughts that he had forgotten to resolve the unfinished business.

His blue eyes glanced around the room…no sign of Bakura. It was when he heard a slight snore coming from behind him that he turned around in his seat. Low and behold, Ryou Bakura was curled up in his desk sleeping the day away.

A smug grin overtook the businessman's features, a wicked glint shone in his eyes as he came to stand beside his dosing classmate. Quietly he took a firm hold of his briefcase, lifting it high above his head before slamming it down atop the desk beside the teen.

Ryou awoke in an instant, his body shooting straight up in his desk as he swore. Startled, brown eyes flitted around him in search of the cause of the horrific noise.

"Good to see you're awake." Seto sneered at the confused look the other gave him. "I bet you thought I forgot about our duel." The brunette started, his tone low, threatening.

Ryou's brows knitted, his eyes wide with puzzlement. "Duel?"

"That's right. A Duel. You owe me, Bakura."

"Owe you…What are yo—"

"Tomorrow night. KaibaCorp. Be there." He turned away from the confused teen before he could utter another word. It was in measured steps that the CEO left the room, the door falling shut behind him as he left a very confused and unsure Bakura behind.


End file.
